<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Biggest Light of All by project_icarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740501">The Biggest Light of All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_icarus/pseuds/project_icarus'>project_icarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_icarus/pseuds/project_icarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not much farther now,” she said when the edge of the forest was in sight.</p>
<p>“You’re not planning to do anything untoward to me all the way out here, are you?” He chuckled, and once more wondered at how she’d managed to make a space in his heart for trust.</p>
<p>She laughed, weightless and bright as the sun. “You’ll see.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ifan ben-Mezd/Female Godwoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Biggest Light of All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ifan followed his lover through the winding woodland, the summer sunlight streaking down through the leaves and casting everything in wonderful shades of dappled green. She had him by the hand, and led him along a path known only to her, turning back every so often to flash him her mischievous grin.</p>
<p>“Not much farther now,” she said when the edge of the forest was in sight.</p>
<p>“You’re not planning to do anything untoward to me all the way out here, are you?” He chuckled, and once more wondered at how she’d managed to make a space in his heart for trust.</p>
<p>She laughed, weightless and bright as the sun. “You’ll see.”</p>
<p>They stepped out from amongst the trees, the shimmering blue sky stretching out overhead, cloudless as far as the eye could see. A meadow lay before them, lush and green and empty but for the two of them.</p>
<p>She released his hand, and reached down into a shady patch inside a tree stump where she retrieved a bottle of wine and two cups, a proud smile beaming on her face. “Ta da!”</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in for a kiss, but she ducked around him, giggling, and skipped further into the field, her skirt billowing in the warm afternoon breeze.</p>
<p>“Not yet, Ifan!” she sang, and her hair streamed out behind her like a plume of smoke from his drudanae pipe.</p>
<p>He gave chase, lumbering after her with much less grace than her own playful capering, and when at last he caught up to her, she was sitting in the grass, pouring out dark wine into each of the cups.</p>
<p>“Here, you have to try this.” She handed to him the earthenware cup, filled to the brim with almost-black liquid. “His Highness sent this to me, he said it’s worth more than our lives. Made from the grapes that grow up the side of his palace, or something.”</p>
<p>Ifan raised a curious eyebrow. “Why would he give something this valuable to you?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “He sends me things now and then from him and Sadha. I think they’re just grateful.” And before he could say anything about tasting the wine for poison, she gulped down half of her cup. “Lucian’s balls, that’s good!”</p>
<p>He frowned for a second, before deciding to let go and join her in her revelry—he wouldn’t spoil this perfect day with bitterness. The richness of the imperial wine exploded on his tongue, tangy and fruity, with an alcoholic burn that kicked him like a pissed off mule. No wonder his darling’s cheeks were so pink already.</p>
<p>He sat beside her with a thump, and she leaned against him, warm and happy in the sunshine. They drank their wine amidst the twittering of bluebirds, and he wished he could understand them like she could. Were they singing to their lovers up high in the treetops? Or maybe they were just screeching to each other and he was drunk.</p>
<p>When their cups were empty, he lunged for her, and she went down squealing, dissolving into giggles that he silenced with his kiss. Her lips were rosy and soft, and when he found her tongue with his own it tasted of exotic grapes from some far-flung empire. He kissed her with the same wild hunger he always had for her, and she responded with vigour, snatching up handfuls of his tunic in her hands and holding him tight.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ifan.” She moaned when he kissed her neck, his beard tickling her skin, and when he pulled apart the laces of her blouse to expose her petal-soft breasts, she sighed under his touch.</p>
<p>“You are the most beautiful creature the sunlight ever touched,” he murmured, and then wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and sucked hard.</p>
<p>She melted for him then, splayed out in the grass, and he pulled her long skirt up past her knees and thighs, until it bunched around her waist, her glistening sex revealed to him. He could smell the heat of her, sweet like the honey the bees were busy making over yonder, and he lowered himself to be closer.</p>
<p>She opened her legs wider, her booted feet flat on the grass as he got comfortable between her thighs. He kissed her tummy, the scratch of his beard making her squirm, and when he looked up at her she was palming her breasts, tweaking and rolling her nipples between her agile fingers.</p>
<p>He thrummed with desire for her, his cock straining against his breeches, and ducked his head, his tongue tasting her sticky centre. She moaned again, angling her hips into his face, and he got to work, licking the little bud of her clit until she writhed, her chest heaving. He sucked two fingers into his mouth to wet them and then worked them inside of her, pumping them hard to get her ready for him.</p>
<p>She panted, her hips rolling in abandon, and he doubled his attentions, the tip of his tongue flying over her clit.</p>
<p>“I’m so close.” Her legs shook, and her quim quivered around his fingers.</p>
<p><em>Come on, my sweet. </em>He curled his fingers, pressing them deeper and harder inside, and with a cry she crested the peak of pleasure, shuddering and sighing.</p>
<p>He pulled his tunic up over his head and without thinking used it to wipe his face and beard—he wouldn’t be able to wear that again without washing it. He tossed the garment aside and gazed down at his love, a sated smile lighting up her features.</p>
<p>“Take me.” She hooked her legs around his waist, her deft hands already working at the laces of his breeches.</p>
<p>His chest rumbled with mirthful laughter. “You don’t have to tell me twice, dearest.”</p>
<p>She pulled his cock out from his trousers and wrapped her fist around him, stroking with playful jerks until he couldn’t stand the teasing and pushed her hand away. He blanketed her body with his own, the pillows of her breasts soft under his hairy chest, and claimed her mouth again in a searing kiss.</p>
<p>Her kiss was like a wildfire that threatened to burn down the forest and fields around them, but the summer air smelled only of the saccharine of flowers, and not of smoke, so he let himself be lost in her. He pushed his hips down, lining up his cock with her cunny and at last sinking inside with one blissful thrust.</p>
<p>She groaned into his mouth, and he answered with a grunt as he rutted his hips, making love to her just the way she liked, his toes curling in pleasure as he sheathed himself within her sweet, tight heat over and over.</p>
<p>He buried his face in her neck, licking up the salty sweat there. His heart thumped away beneath his breast, full to bursting with love and lusty desire for her. She was everything to him. He’d heard the sun called ‘the bigger light’ before, and if that was true then her soul was the biggest light of all.</p>
<p>The sun beat down on his back as he loved her, the heady scent of their union filling up his senses and spurring him on. He cradled her head in one hand and stroked her hair with the other, kissing her mouth softly to balance the brutish force of his hips, his belly tight with coiled desire. He wouldn’t last much longer.</p>
<p>“Come on, Ifan,” she whispered in his ear. “I want all of it.”</p>
<p>He groaned, rearing up on his hands to pound into her for the final few thrusts before tipping over the precipice and emptying his seed into her waiting womb. He shivered, his arms weak under him, and he collapsed into her embrace.</p>
<p>She kissed his forehead, and he hoisted himself up so as not to crush her. Her eyes were aglow with unbridled love for him, and he felt the force of it when they kissed. He was going to marry this woman.</p>
<p>“Gods, but I love you.” He lay beside her and basked in their sunny afterglow.</p>
<p>She righted her clothing before hugging herself to his side, slipping his softened cock back into his breeches now that he was too boneless to think for himself. “You’d better. I love you, too.”</p>
<p>He was going to marry her. If she wanted it, he’d have her with child soon after. To think they’d chased after divinity, when this is what they were destined for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>